Я прихожу с дождем
by Marlek
Summary: Фраза: "Недооценивать врага – непростительная оплошность, но недооценивать союзника – еще опаснее."  с  Сэр Макс.  Все смерти Ичиго.


**Название:** «Я прихожу с дождем»

**Фандом:** Блич

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** ангст

**Персонажи:** Ичиго, Зангецу, Хичиго, Тенса Зангецу

**Предупреждения:** манговые спойлеры

**Фраза:** "Недооценивать врага – непростительная оплошность, но недооценивать союзника – еще опаснее." (с) Сэр Макс.

**Отказ от прав:** все Кубово

**Публикация:** да, пожалуйста

Когда Ичиго умирает в первый раз, он полон отчаяния и решимости, в горящих глазах — сила и уверенность, в твердых руках — меч Рукии. Это первый раз, когда угрожают его сестрам, и он готов отдать все, даже свою жизнь, даже свою душу, даже свои надежды, лишь бы тот июньский дождливый день никогда не повторился.

В тот момент, когда зампакто Рукии пронзает тело Ичиго, в его внутреннем мире впервые открывает глаза средних лет мужчина. Он соткан из рваных линий, он словно черная клякса на белом холсте высоченных небоскребов. Он успел увидеть дождь из-за страха не защитить снова, прежде чем тот прекратился, и мгновенно возненавидеть его. Мужчина устраивается на шпиле самого высокого здания, осматривает раскинувшийся пейзаж, вместе с Ичиго смакует первую победу. Он говорит самому себе:

- Какой прекрасный мир.

Когда Ичиго умирает во второй раз, он полон возможностей и долгом перед другом, желанием защищать не только сестер, в его взгляде - решимость идти вперед.

Три дня на дне ямы в тренировочном зале Урахары, три дня как он формально умер, три дня коррозии цепи души ничто в сравнении с тем, что теперь Ичиго не один в своем стремлении защищать.

Зангецу ждет его, он называет ему свое имя, он помогает ему тренироваться, он счастлив, что они с Ичиго наконец встретились.

Сидя на крыше небоскреба желания защищать, Зангецу смотрит на бегущие стаи белых облаков, на невозможно голубое небо, на высотки надежд и желаний. Он улыбается и говорит:

- Спасибо, Ичиго.

Хичиго только ухмыляется, вертя в руках маску Пустого с двумя красными полосками с левой стороны.

Когда Ичиго умирает в следующий раз, он полон недоверия и непонимания, он лежит на полу в луже крови с минимумом духовной силы.

Все его действия, все его стремления, все его желания о силе разбиты вдребезги словами колосса Зараки Кенпачи:

- Я дерусь, чтобы наслаждаться битвой.

Это просто, но это одновременно сложно, это понятно, но в то же время трудно принять, это не тот путь, по которому Ичиго идет, чтобы стать сильнее.

Поэтому он отдает Зангецу самого себя, и ничуть не сомневается - теперь не сомневается, - что получит взамен не меньше.

Хичиго скалится, когда посреди битвы во внутреннем мире они с Ичиго меняются мечами, и теперь в руках у мальчишки угольно-черная рукоять белоснежного Зангецу.

- Поработал - и хватит. Возвращай меня обратно, - то ли просит, то ли приказывает белая копия Ичиго, когда хозяин этого мира уходит.

- Да. Извини за беспокойство, - говорит мужчина, и фигура Хичиго изменяется, растворяется, становится частью Зангецу, как и было всегда. - Ты в курсе, что он думает, что ты его враг?

- Ха! Недооценивать врага – непростительная оплошность, но недооценивать союзника - еще опаснее.

- И то верно. Поэтому я дам ему всю свою силу.

- Он сильный. Учите его хорошо, Зангецу-сан, - уходит, но остается в этом мире Хичиго. - Ведь однажды эта сила станет моей.

Зангецу снова практически один, снова сидит на шпиле самого высокого небоскреба, снова ждет того момента, чтобы сделать все возможное, чтобы в этом мире никогда не шел так ненавистный ему дождь. Он говорит:

- Ты сражаешься не один, Ичиго.

Ичиго умирает еще много раз. Его маска пустого полностью покрывается красными полосами, уравнивая обе стороны его души: шинигами и пустого. Ичиго становится сильнее, для друзей, для союзников, для того, что ему дорого, и для всего того мира, что окружает его. Это неизмеримо мало и невозможно много, и это совсем не то, что хочет любить и защищать самое близкое к нему существо: он сам в образе Тенса Зангецу и Хичиго одновременно.

Когда Ичиго умирает в последний раз, он полон грусти и сожаления, нежности и прощения, его внутренний мир полностью погребен под водой.

Он становится Гецугой и одерживает блистательную победу над Айзеном, спасает весь мир начиная с Каракуры, возвращает всё и вся на круги своя.

Зангецу молчит, сидя на единственной, едва возвышающейся над водой крыше здания, смотрит на свинцовые тучи и море, заполонившее весь внутренний мир до горизонта, и не может разобрать, где верх, а где низ. Мокрые волосы липнут к лицу, плащ влажной тряпкой бьется на ветру, и даже будучи духом, он ощущает пронизывающий холод. Зангецу смотрит на дождь, который теперь никогда не прекращается, который Ичиго никогда больше не увидит, и говорит:

- Я жду, Ичиго.


End file.
